L'oublié inattendu
by Nathairy
Summary: Harry, après avoir été enfermé dans le grenier, découvre un secret qui bouleversera toute sa vie, ou du moins une partie de sa vie.
1. Chapter 1: la découverte

Voici ma première fiction, donc soyez indulgent à la vus de mon inexpérience, et dites moi se que vous en pensez! Merci et bonne lecture

* * *

**Disclaimer**:Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling, certain personnage seront certainement rajouté

**Bêta correctrice :** Little-Dragon's-Fire

**PS: **le faites que les dâtes ne correspondent pas est totalement volontaire

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Plus il y pensait, et plus il se disait qu'il s'était fait avoir.  
Dans ce lit rongé par les mites, des pieds jusqu'au drap – qui, à vue d'œil, n'avaient pas été aérés depuis un certain temps -, il était assis là, à attendre que l'on vienne le chercher.

Depuis le début des vacances, Harry n'avait reçu des lettres de ses amis que pendant la première semaine de juillet, ensuite, plus rien. A ce jour, on pouvait dire qu'il s'ennuyait comme un rat, et encore, les rats s'amusaient sans doute plus que lui.  
Mais qu'importe, c'était enfin le jour de son anniversaire, il allait avoir 17 ans.

« Plus de trace, plus de restriction de magie, je vais enfin pouvoir partir de chez ces montres. » pensa t-il.

Il finit sa valise dès que les douze coups de minuit eurent sonné, mais malheureusement il avait oublié un léger détail.  
Ces stupides moldus étaient partis manger à l'extérieur et venaient de rentrer à l'instant. Vernon Dursley était le pire. Il entra à la volée dans la misérable chambre de l'adolescent, et se mit à le frapper à plusieurs reprises sous prétexte que sa chouette faisait beaucoup trop de bruit.

Les privations quotidiennes de nourriture lui avaient conféré une faible constitution. Et malgré les heures d'entrainement de Quidditch, cela ne l'aidait en rien pour se défendre de la dure poigne de son oncle.  
L'homme prit le pauvre garçon par ses vêtements, excessivement grands pour lui, et le tira vers la trappe menant au grenier, en espérant vainement qu'il disparaisse, lui et toutes les affaires de son école de fous.

Harry avait du mal à retrouver ses esprits. Il était complètement sonné par le coup qu'il avait reçu. En regardant plus attentivement, il aperçut, grâce au peu de lumière que la petite lucarne lui offrait, une grosse malle portant une inscription : **Lily J. Evans**. Cette malle avait appartenu à sa mère. Que faisait-elle ici ? Pétunia, la sœur de Lily, et accessoirement sa tante, les avait détestés, elle et son fils, pour leur anormalité.

Harry ouvrit la malle avec une extrême lenteur de peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir. Ce qu'il vit en premier, furent les robes de Poudlard avec l'insigne de Gryffondor, des milliers de photos, qui, lorsqu'il les prit en main, se mirent à bouger. Puis vinrent ensuite des papiers plus officiels. Il y découvrit le certificat de mariage de ses parents, des comptes-rendus de Gringotts – il vit que James et Lily avait ouvert plusieurs comptes mais que lui n'en connaissait qu'un, il se promit de voir ça plus tard -. Les papiers défilaient, des anciennes factures, des actes de propriété – il nota mentalement d'y jeter un coup d'œil -, un certificat d'adoption, des lettres du ministère …

« Attends, comment ça un certificat d'adoption ? » se dit-il en regardant le papier de plus près.

**Nom: inconnu**  
**Prénom: Harry**  
**Date de naissance: inconnue**  
**Signes particuliers: aucun recensé**  
**Observation: enfant très discret (ne pleure pas, ne crie pas)**  
**Date d'arrivée à l'orphelinat: vendredi 13 juillet 1979**

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il venait de se rendre compte que tout le monde lui avait menti, et ce depuis sa naissance.  
Légèrement frustré, il laissa sa magie lui échapper. La trappe par laquelle son pseudo-oncle l'avait monté s'était accidentellement ouverte suite à une petite – pas si petite que ça – explosion.  
D'un sort, il réduisit la malle de Lily et la sienne pour les mettre dans sa poche, et se munit de sa baguette, prêt à se défendre.

* * *

Alors, vous en dites quoi ? Je sais que ce chapitre est court, j'essayerai de les faire un peu plus longs à l'avenir.


	2. Chapter 2: Libre, enfin

**Disclaimer**:Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling, certain personnage seront certainement rajouté

**Bêta correctrice :** Little-Dragon's-Fire

* * *

Surpris que personne ne vienne pour le réprimander, il amorça la descente de l'échelle en prenant soin de regarder autour de lui pour réagir rapidement.

Pas un bruit.

Fait qui était inexistant à chaque fois qu'il prononçait le mot « magie » ou qu'il l'utilisait par accident.

Alors que Harry était en bas de l'échelle, et ne sachant pas pourquoi le calme régnais dans la demeure, il entreprit d'ouvrir la première porte, la baguette en avant pour se prémunir d'une éventuelle attaque.

Instinctivement, il sut que c'était la chambre de Dudley, celle-ci était remplie d'objets tels que la télévision, les consoles de jeux ou encore d'un ordinateur, objets que Harry avait interdiction de toucher.

Il n'avait même pas le droit d'entré dans la pièce.

Pendant quelques secondes, la pensée de tout saccagé lui traversa l'esprit, mais il refermât la porte, presque à contrecœur.

La seconde pièce qu'il ouvrit, était la chambre de Veron et de Pétunia.

Celle-ci était sobre, car les seuls meubles qu'il y avait étaient le lit, la commode et les deux guéridons.

Il n'y avait toujours aucun bruit dans la maison, le garçon se trouvait totalement seul. Il partit dans sa chambre et y pris les quelques affaires qu'il lui restait.

Puis se penchant vers le sol, du côté gauche de son lit, il soulevât une des nombreuses lattes du parquet pour y sortir son album photo. (nda : comme dans mon salon, heureusement que mes tuteurs n'ont pas encore trouvé ma cachette).

Il s'équipa d'un ancien sac d'école puis se dirigea vers le rez-de-chaussée, qu'il trouva, lui aussi, dépourvut de tout être vivant.

Vus que personne n'était dans la maison, nul ne pouvait s'avoir ce qu'il faisait et l'en empêcher.

Harry prit donc plusieurs paquets de gâteau et quelques bouteilles d'eau, pour ensuite se diriger vers le salon, où il trouva sur l'étagère – quel chanceux il était – le pot où les Dursley mettaient leur économie pour s'offrir un voyage. Il prit la totalité de l'agent, presque 79 livres (l'équivalent de 100€).

Puis comme si de rien n'était, il sortit de la maison et commença à marcher sans but précis.

Il traversa plusieurs rue avant de se retrouver devant le parc, en se remémorant les souvenirs qu'il avait eu ici, tel que son premier voyage en magico bus.

Il continua sa route, et cette fois, sans se retourner, comme il s'était surpris à la faire, à plusieurs reprises.

Harry ne s'avait plus vraiment ou il était. Il n'avait jamais eu le droit de sortir de sa chambre, sauf pour faire les corvées, alors il lui était bien difficile de se repérer dans ces rues aux maisons toutes si semblables.

Il stoppa son errance dans un endroit assez beau, qui lui faisait penser à la forêt interdite, mais sans tous les dangers qu'elle représentait.

Ici le seul animal susceptible de le blesser était les lapins. Faible menace.

Il décida donc de rester ici pour la nuit. Le paysage était magnifique, il n'avait pas remarqué le lac quand il s'était installé. Entouré d'arbres, il était difficile à voir de la forêt. Ainsi, il serait tranquille jusqu'au matin.

Bien que plus petit que celui ou se trouvais le calamar géant, il offrait tout de même de belle possibilités.

Harry s'appuya contre un arbre en face de l'étendus d'eau et leva la tête pour admirer la voûte céleste qui s'offrait à lui, dévoilant ainsi la voie lactée, qu'il trouvait si magnifique.

C'est ainsi, la tête dans les étoiles, qu'il s'endormit, pour la première fois de sa vie, avec le cœur soulagé de ne plus être un elfe de maison, comme le traitait les Dursley.

Il était libre d'aller enfin où il voulait, mais avant, plusieurs visite s'imposait.

* * *

Merci à tous s'eux qui m'ont envoyer des reviews


	3. Chapter 3: document dévoilé

**Disclaimer**:Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling, certain personnage seront certainement rajouté

**Bêta correctrice :** Little-Dragon's-Fire

* * *

Les oiseaux commençaient à chanter, alors même que le jour n'était pas totalement lever.

Une légère brume flottait aux dessus de l'étendue d'eau ainsi qu'aux pieds de ces centenaires immenses.

C'est ainsi que le jeune homme au regard si profond se réveilla, avec l'odeur des sous-bois qui envahissait ses sens et lui donnait un sentiment de paix intérieur, qu'il n'avait jamais eu, aussi loin que ses souvenir remontaient.

Harry se releva, et ramassa ses affaires qu'il avait posées près de lui pour la nuit.

Il était très tôt, d'après le soleil qui venait à peine de montrer ses premiers rayons dorés. Le garçon décida donc de flâner entre les arbres pour retrouver la civilisation qu'il avait quittée précédemment.

La forêt était magnifique, tous les arbres avaient revêtus cette couleur verte si semblable à ses yeux. A force de marcher, le brun arriva devant l'asphalte, qui mit fin à l'idylle de ses penser. Mais une autre pris la place de la précédente, aller à Londres en toute discrétion.

Et pour cela, rien de tel que les transports moldus. Le bus était le meilleur moyen pour se rendre à destination de Piccadilly, et à partir de là, rejoindre le chaudron baveur. Mais avant de rentrer, un petit charme de glamour pour ne pas se faire reconnaitre.

L'homme, désormais aux cheveux mi-long, lise mais toujours ébène pour les autres, entra dans l'établissement et sans un mot, se dirigea vers le passage menant aux chemin de Traverse.

Plusieurs boutiques défilait de par et autre de lui, mais la seul chose qui lui occupait l'esprit à ce moment précis était ce qu'il avait trouvé dans la malle de Lily. Arriver à la banque, qui était alors déserte, Harry s'avançât jusqu'à un comptoir.

« - Bonjour, je souhaiterait voir monsieur Gripinss s'il vous plait. demanda gentiment le garçon.

- Et puis-je savoir qui le demande ? répondit le gobelin

- Dite lui simplement que c'est H.P, il me connaît très bien étant mon conseiller »

La petite créature se dirigea vers une autre et revint vers le jeune sorcier.

« Veuillez me suivre, monsieur Gripinss va vous recevoir. »

Le gobelin se dirigea vers un bureau privé suivit de Harry. Il lui demanda de patienter en attendant Mr Gripinss, puis il partit.

Le bureau était simple avec seulement deux sofas face à face ainsi qu'une table basse entre les deux et bien sur un bureau et une chaise qui paraissait très confortable. En attendant le brun sortit la malle de sa poche et lui redonna sa taille d'origine, fouillant un peu pour retrouver les documents sur lesquelles il désirait des renseignements.

« - Mr Potter, que me vaux le plaisir de vous voir aujourd'hui ? s'exclama Gripinss en faisant sursauter le jeune homme

- Bonjour Mr Gripinss, je suis venu pour avoir des renseignements sur mon héritage.

- Je vous écoute.

- Voila, il y a quelque jours, j'ai trouvé la malle de ma mère, Lily Potter née Evans. A l'intérieur j'ai trouvé plusieurs document, tel des relevés de différents comptes en banque, des actes de propriété et ceci. dit-il en tendant le certificat d'adoption au gobelin. Pourrais-je en savoir plus sur ce document s'il vous plait ? »

Gripinss regarda le document avec instance et s'exclama :

« - Mr James, ainsi que votre mère, s'étaient mit d'accord pour adopter un enfant, qui, malheureusement avait vus sa famille mourir à cause des Mangemorts. Certes le petit s'appelait à l'origine Harry mais vu que vous étiez né le jour de l'adoption, vos parents et le petit se sont mit d'accord pour le prénom Ethan, c'était son nom officiel.

Il avait 10 ans. D'après l'arbre généalogique des Potter, sur lequel il a été rajouté, il est mort début juillet. Avant d'être adopté il avait une petite sœur qui est morte en même temps que ses parents biologiques et une plus grande qui elle est porté disparu.

Pour le reste des documents je n'avais pas le droit de vous en parler avant votre majorité sorcière, en accord avec vos parents.

- Et avait-il une femme ou des enfants ?

- Ca, je ne pourrais vous le dire. Nous n'avions plus aucune nouvelle de lui a par le fait qu'il est mort.

- Je vous remercie grandement. Et a propos des autres comptes et des propriétés ?

- Les autres comptes étaient un coffre d'urgence, où les factures d'hospitalisation à St mangouste étaient prélevées. Ainsi qu'un autre coffre pour la moitié du salaire de votre père, qu'il gardé en économie, le compte scolaire de votre mère qu'elle avait gardé pour ses dépenses personnelle, ainsi que le compte de votre frère. Tous ses comptes ont été déplacés dans différentes pièce du manoir des Potter que vos parents n'ont jamais touchés.

Les propriétés sont à Godric's Hollow, ainsi qu'une autre à côté de pré-au-lard, mais elle est en très mauvaise état. Après ce sont des héritages que James avait reçu, une maison dans le sud de la France de son grand oncle Albert, un petit manoir en Russie de son oncle Nicolas, qui était d'une branche parallèle, il était le dernier de sa ligné, et enfin le manoir familial Potter se situant au nord de l'écosse."

* * *

Je sais, c'est un peu méchant de s'arreter là. Mais à cause ou grâce à deux idiots que j'adore la fin de ce chapitre à complètement changer par raport a se que j'avais prévus. Mais grâce aux conseil de ma super beta tout est maintenant nickel. Donc, merci à Vlad et à Aleks (même si l'un deux me tape sur le système) pour la partie à partir de la demande pour voir Gripinss et à Little-Dragon's-Fire pour ses conseil qui mon permit de faire un choix.

MERCI A VOUS TROIS !


End file.
